


WIP Amnesty Podflashes

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which writers Got Shit Done at the Inceptiversary WIP Amnesty event, and I read out a scene as a (dubious) prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP Amnesty Podflashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Ask Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487167) by [involuntaryorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/pseuds/involuntaryorange). 



> if you also Got Shit Done at the WIP Amnesty event, feel free to message me at [the tumblr](http://flosculatory.tumblr.com) with a scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is your warning: I literally have no talent at accents, I avoid podficcing anything that suggests an accent, so like, feel free to just walk away and read IO's chapter to yourself. Really.
> 
> (you have been warned!)

**Text:** [Chapter 5 of Go Ask Arthur, by involuntaryorange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5487167/chapters/16961790)  
**Length:** 9:12  
**Size:** 9 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJZjFCSTlXdjRVMlU)


End file.
